Future of DBZ Eps 2 The Dark Side
by PowersWithin
Summary: Sequel "beginning of new adventure", about the descendants of Z warriors. This time, their enemies are their dark sides, the shadows of one's mind. (Illus at: angelfire.com/anime4/neonanime/dbzfic.html)


Episode 2 - The dark side   
  
*****Intro*****   
  
Note: You'll need to read the 1st story, as bad as it is, to fully understand this one.   
  
It has been two years since the young warriors fought their first battle. Life for them went back to normal after the incident. The only difference is that now, the three children, Godan, Sanjuu, and Verdura trained harder than ever before. Kaze, who was made the villain during that incident two years ago against his will, is now a close friend of the three warriors.   
  
So exactly what happened two years ago? Let's clear that up first. Godan was a descendant of Goku's family. He was ten years old at the time. Sanjuu was a descendant of Trunks' and the androids' family. He was fourteen at the time. Verdura was a descendant of Vegeta's family. He was sixteen at the time. Kaze was a pure human, he was thirteen at the time, and he was one of those boys who get picked on a lot. It has been centuries since any evil has intruded Earth, and fighting has once again became just a sport. However, that has all changed when Kaze was turned evil and attacked Earth under the control of a greater villain who's identity is still a mystery. Though the evil Kaze was successfully defeated, that greater danger still remains as a threat. After that incident, no more threats were made to Earth. Everything was peaceful for almost two years now. However, the warriors knew that someday, that evil will return.   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  


"...And that is my philosophy on decision making. Everything we say or do will change our lives drastically." Kaze concluded his presentation of his view on an element of life. The class applauded, and Kaze took his seat. Kaze has changed a lot during the two years. One thing's for sure, he is no longer that defenseless boy who gets picked on all the time. Of course, he isn't the most popular person in the school, but at least now, he gets treated evenly. He has grown so much taller, but he is still the thin and physically weak type. Although he is now friends with the saiyan descendants, he still has no fighting experience.   
"Very nice, Kaze, that was a very interesting presentation." The teacher commented.   
"Thank-you." Kaze said, "Hey Sanjuu, what is your presentation on?"   
"I.. I didn't prepare it anything." Sanjuu answered. Sanjuu hasn't changed too much. He's more of a man now instead of a boy, and he trained much more than before. He is now much stronger than he was two years ago.   
"What? But you're going next!"   
"Seriously? But.... I..... Hey, give me an idea, I'll... think as I present."   
"Well.... I...." Kaze hesitated as he looked around your room.   
"You're up next Sanjuu. Just hold on while I finish writing up the marks for Kaze." The teacher said.   
"Hurry!" Sanjuu pleaded.   
"I'm thinking... um...." Kaze stared up at the ceiling, trying to think of something, "I know! Talk about how all humans have a good side and a dark side!"   
"What? I.... Sure, I have an opinion on that, but it'll sound lame!"   
"We're ready for you Sanjuu." The teacher called.   
"Just.... Don't worry about it, the presentation is about your view, so just say whatever you think." Kaze said.   
"Um... OK." Sanjuu swallowed.   
He got up to the front of the classroom, and took a deep breath.   
"Ahem... OK. Hello class, hi...." Sanjuu struggled.   
"Oh for goodness sakes." Kaze sighed and slapped his forehead.   
"Anyways, today, I'm here to tell you all about my opinion on split personalities. Just like where there's light there's shadow, everyone has a good side and a bad side. No matter how hard we try to destroy that dark side, it will always be there. This is because it's not possible to have just light and no shadow. I also believe that only one of our side is usually controlling our bodies, for most of us, it's our good side. It's sort of like where there's an object that represents you, as in your mind, on one side there's the light, and on the other there's the shadow. You, as in your body, is standing on either one side or the other. When it's standing in the shadows, then your dark side is in control, when it's standing in the light, then obviously, your good side is in control. The two sides can never be present at the same time, because it's impossible to move the light to the shadows without making the shadows disappear to another area. Sometimes, your sides will fight each other for control. Here's an example, the body is standing in the shadows, but light wants to obtain it. The body itself can't move, so therefore, the light must. The light source will move itself so the location of the shadow and the light are in different areas, therefore, making your body appearing in the light. You see where I'm getting? One last thing, the stronger the light, the darker the shadows. Meaning the nicer you are, the more dangerous your dark side is, or vice versa. So, any questions?" Sanjuu finally finishes.   
"I've got a question, is it possible, at all, to destroy your dark side?" One of the students asked.   
"Um... heh... well, according to my beliefs, it is naturally and scientifically not. However, if you were involved with some kind of super natural incident, then yes. Anymore questions?" Sanjuu asked again.   
The class was silent, until an applaud finally arose.   
"Thank-you." Sanjuu bowed and took his seat.   
"Well done Sanjuu, I didn't think it was lame at all." The teacher complimented.   
"Um.... Thanks." Sanjuu replied.   
"It was good."   
Just as they talked, the bell rang, and the class was dismissed.   
"Hey, that was nice." Kaze complimented.   
"You think so?" Sanjuu asked.   
"Of course. It was an interesting presentation."   
"Thanks."   
"Well, are you guys ready to go back?" Verdura came out from another classroom, and joined up with the two. Verdura hasn't changed much either. He trained a lot more, and became much more powerful. Unfortunately, he is still not a super saiyan.   
"Yep. So.... I guess we should go and meet Godan?" Sanjuu asked.   
"Yeah. So how did your presentation go?" Verdura wondered.   
"OK I guess. The teacher liked it, so did the class. They actually thought it was interesting." Sanjuu answered.   
"So what was it about?"   
"A person's dark side and light side. Don't ask... I mean I think of strange stuff at times."   
"I see."   
The three arrived at Godan's school, and waited at the front gates for him to arrive.   
"There he is. C'mon, let's go." Verdura pointed.   
"Finally, a break from all these stress." Sanjuu sighed.   
Godan arrived to the three, and greeted them.   
"Hi Godan." Kaze waved shyly.   
"Hi Kaze, and everyone else." Godan smiled. Godan has grown up a little. He's a bit taller, and a little less childish. He didn't increase his training after the incident two years ago, but he is now able to become a super saiyan easily. "So.... What's the plan?"   
"We're going to Verdura's house, as always. We can't go into the city thought because they're doing some tests with the gas supply in the office buildings. So everyone there has evacuated for tonight. I guess we'll be watching TV then." Sanjuu explained.   
"Alright. Sounds good to me"   
"So what are you guys waiting for? C'mon. But the bottom line is, don't ask for my company because you know, I've got training to do." Verdura said as he headed off.   
"Well, nothing's changed." Sanjuu grinned.   
"Let's go." Godan said to Kaze.   
"Coming." Kaze answered.   
After a while, they arrived at Verdura's place. Everyone except for Verdura crowded up at the TV to watch television.   
  
-------------------   
  
"I'm back.... And boy do I have surprise for all of you." That same mysterious voice form two years ago spoke to itself as it looked into the glass ball and saw the three kids watching TV innocently. "You may have defeated me back then, but this is now. Tonight, you are in for the ride of your life."   
  
-------------------   
  
"You guys... it's getting kinda late.... Maybe we should start heading back to our own places?" Godan yawned as he looked at the clock.   
"It's 11 PM. I guess you're right." Kaze agreed.   
"Well, I'm heading off." Godan got up from the couch and headed towards the door as the other two followed.   
"Shouldn't we tell Verdura?" Sanjuu suggested.   
"He'll know. He always knows." Kaze answered.   
"I guess. I mean this is becoming a trend. Us leaving unbelievably late without saying bye to him because he's doing his training."   
"See you guys... on Monday, if not sooner." Godan said.   
They headed out the door, and headed their separate direction.   
"Oh, and Kaze, you watch out for yourself walking there OK?" Sanjuu yelled from the sky as he waved to Kaze.   
"Don't worry, I'll be fine." Kaze yelled back, as Sanjuu disappeared.   
"See ya later guys!" Godan screamed as he charged up and also flew away.   
"Bye!" Kaze replied. His voice echoed in the dark and silent summer night. Soon, everything was quiet again except for the crickets and night crawlers.   
Verdura came out of his training chamber, and noticed that all three of his friends have gone home.   
"There they go again..." He sighed.   
  
-------------------   
  
"May the shadow take over..."   
  
-------------------   
  
  
It was midnight, and everyone in tell seems to be asleep. Suddenly, without warning, gray clouds roared over the sky. Lightning lit up the city for a split of a second, and the thunder broke the peaceful silence. Sanjuu jolted up from his bed, and was shocked by the thunder.   
"Wasn't it clear sky just an hour ago?" He asked himself as he headed towards the window to close it. Then, he saw a puddle of water on his desk which was right in front of the open window. He looked at the puddle, and couldn't figure out why it looked very odd. He looked closer, and realized that it doesn't have any reflection, it was just a puddle of black-ness on the table.   
"Ink? Is it ink? Nah, I must be seeing things. I don't use ink." He said to himself. He put out a finger and touched the puddle. It seemed to be deeper than it looks. He kept on moving his finger downwards expecting to feel the surface of the table. However, his whole hand was now inside the what seems to be 2mm deep puddle. He quickly pulled is out, and stared at his hand, which was dry.   
"Ok.... This is getting freaky. I must be dreaming or something." He continued. Then, the rain poured down more heavily, and the wind blew in such a way that the raindrops were carried inside Sanjuu's room. As the raindrops landed on his arm, he looked at the drops of liquid rolling off his arm like tiny black pearls. No water stuck onto his body.   
"What's happening! This has got to be the dream! I'm out of here!" Sanjuu finally snapped, and ran as fast as he could downstairs, and out of the house. He continued to run, not caring about the fact that he is covered in "rain". A pebble on the ground made his foot slip, and caused him to fall into a puddle in front of him. Sanjuu froze, too shocked to move. He looked into the water, and realized that it looked normal, with reflections of the streetlights, and of himself. However, he saw his reflection slowly started to smile.   
"I'm not smiling, am I?" He said. However, his reflection did not move its mouth when he spoke, instead, the smile just kept on getting wider. A big friendly smile slowly turned into an evil frightening smile, until the reflection made a bloodcurdling laugh.   
"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Sanjuu screamed and tried to get up. However, the puddle Sanjuu was in turned into a hole, making him fall into it.   
As he fell, he felt half asleep, and random images and voices appeared in his mind. He saw an eclipsed sun, but it was still shining everything around it normally. There were gray clouds above the sun passing so fast like when a video tape was fast fowarded. He saw himself standing far away next to a tall lighthouse on a cracked gray, empty field beneath the fast forwarding clouds. The eclipsed sun moved as if it was coming down to meet the lighthouse. Sanjuu then noticed the word "Mind" was printed vertically down the lighthouse. Suddenly, the sun started rotating like crazy, and the shadow of the lighthouse also rotated. From his point of view, he was slowly closing in to his body that was standing next to the lighthouse.   
"Dark, light, fight, taking over, your mind, yourself, shadow, two sides....." Sanjuu heard his own voice whisper as he continues to close in onto himself. As he got closer, he saw his face with its eyes closed. The rotating shadow was making his body flash. Suddenly, when his vision was just inches away from his own face, he saw the shadow remaining on his body. Suddenly, the eyes of the body flung open, and it smiled in the same evil way as Sanjuu saw his reflection did earlier on.   
"Darkness has won." The body of Sanjuu said.   
All the sudden, Sanjuu woke up, and jumped. He looked around, and it was noon time. He was lying on the grass field that was next to his school. He stood up, and believed that it was a dream. He walked around to examine the place, and realized that no one was there.   
"Wait... something's not right." He said to himself. His voice echoed, as if he was in a huge stadium, even though he was in an open field. From a distance, he saw three other people on the grass field, and yelled. As he ran to them, he realized that they were Godan, Verdura, and Kaze.   
"Hey you guys, is this... a dream? Where are we? I know we're in the school, but we're not in the school, are we?" Sanjuu questioned.   
"I don't know if this is a dream. It was raining, but it wasn't water, it was some black liquid that had no reflection. Then I fell into one and I was drifted into this weird scenery of a lighthouse." Verdura answered.   
"I must be dreaming, this has got to be a dream. Pinch me!" Godan pleaded.   
"This can't be a dream, it's too real. In dreams, our minds can't work properly, but right now, we're all talking and thinking like we usually do, aren't we? It can't be a dream." Kaze explained.   
"Yes, but what is this place then?" Sanjuu questioned.   
"Maybe we can find someone inside the building. Should we go there?" Godan suggested.   
"That's a good solution. Let's go and check it out." Sanjuu agreed.   
The four entered the building by the back door. Despite the fact that it seemed to be day time outside, it was dark inside the building, and the atmosphere felt like night.   
"Listen, we better split up. That way, we can cover more ground. Sanjuu, you go with Kaze, Godan and I will go together. We meet back here in half an hour OK? If any of us gets lost, and is left alone, come back here immediately, and don't go anywhere on your own. Understood?"   
The three nodded, and they split themselves and headed separate ways.   
"So Kaze, tell me exactly what happened to you that got you're here." Sanjuu asked as he and Kaze walked down the halls looking to see if there's anyone there.   
"Well, I was still awake watching television. I was just barely awake. Then I heard the thunder and saw lightning. I heard the back door in our backyard banging, and I thought it was annoying. I went to the backyard to close the thing, and it was then I noticed that the rain was.. something about it bugged me. After I closed the door, I wanted to get back to the house as quickly as possible. As I was walking on the grass, I accidentally stepped into a puddle. The mud kept me from pulling my foot away, so I lost my balance and fell. Next, the puddle turned into a hole, and it swallowed me. It was all just a blank after that, until I woke up lying on the grass." Kaze described.   
"That's all? Didn't you see your reflection?"   
"My reflection? .... No, not that I remember of. That's what made the water look odd, there were no reflection."   
"You honestly didn't see your reflection? Not even when you were just about to fall down into the hole?"   
"No... it was just a black pile of reflectionless water suddenly turning into a hole."   
"Oh, OK. And you didn't see any lighthouse? No shadows? No suns?"   
"What are you talking about? Of course I didn't see any lighthouse. Why would there be a lighthouse?"   
"Never mind. It must've been just me then."   
"Didn't Verdura say that he saw it too?"   
"Right, he did. Well then it must've been just us two? Forget it. It's probably just a dream. Let's concentrate on the real work here."   
"Ok."   
They walked around the halls for a while, and had no luck. Just then, they heard a telephone ringing in one of the rooms, and a voice answered it.   
"Someone must be there!" Sanjuu exclaimed.   
"Let's go and see." Said Kaze.   
They found the room where the voice was coming from, and got to its door.   
"Hey, can you make out what the voice is saying?" Sanjuu asked.   
Kaze listened, but he couldn't make out the words, "N...no.... I'm sure it's English, but I just can't make out the words. You know how sometimes when you're dreaming, and you hear voices talking to you, but you can't understand it no matter how hard you try? Well this is just like that."   
"I'm telling ya, this is a dream." Sanjuu said.   
"It... I don't know why, I just think that it's all real. Why don't we just go and check to see who's there?" Kaze asked.   
"Fine." Sanjuu sighed, "I'll go. You wait here. Should anything happen, run and find Verdura as fast as you can, OK? Otherwise, wait here unless I instruct you to do something. Got it?"   
"Yes, yes, Ok."   
Sanjuu opened the door, and creeped in.   
"Come... sit down there Sanjuu..." Sanjuu's English teacher said.   
"Sir? What are you doing here?" Sanjuu asked.   
"I liked your presentation Sanjuu, I did." The teacher smiled creepily.   
"Um... thanks." Sanjuu yawned, suddenly feeling tired.   
"Feeling a little sleepy are we? Very well, wake up!" The teacher screamed, and everything went blank.   
Outside, Kaze saw everything around going blank, and then the next thing that he saw, he was sitting in a classroom in the school. However, when he looked out the window, it was an endless field stretching to infinity. They were in that same setting of where Sanjuu saw the lighthouse.   
"Welcome class." That same evil voice from two years ago said.   
"Hey! Where are we?" Sanjuu screamed.   
"Your dark sides are much more co-operative than your good side. How ironic. I told them to hand over you guys to me, and they did. How nice of them." The voice laughed.   
"Let us go! Whoever you are!! Release us at once!" Godan screamed.   
"You guys are here too?" Sanjuu said with amusement.   
"Sanjuu! Are you OK?" Verdura asked.   
"Yeah. Let us go you creep!"   
"Now now, you shouldn't be asking me that. I'm not holding you down here. Just look at yourselves, are there ropes around you? Locks? Belts? No. You can't move because, well, you won't let yourselves move. I'm not doing anything to you." That voice spoke again. Then, from the shadows at the front of the room, a tall figure emerged. His face can not be seen, nor can most of his details.   
"His right you guys, we're not being held down by anything, why can't we move? Explain!" Godan yelled.   
Then, Kaze stood up, and noticed that he wasn't held down at all. In fact, he was free to move around. He expected the shadowed man to punish him, but nothing happened. He walked around the room, but nobody seems to notice him.   
"Ok, if you say so." The voice answered.   
Just then, everything around them changed, and they were out of that room. They were still sitting in their chairs, unable to move, except they're now sitting in the streets of their neighbourhood.   
"I thought, I am not about to make another failed attempt at getting rid of you, and Earth. But what approach should I take? Then I thought, why not let you guys do it yourself. Your presentation was very interesting Sanjuu. Every thing you said was true. It's amazing how you can figure something out as complicated as the two sides of the mind on your own."   
"What are you talking about? Where are we?" Sanjuu asked.   
"Ever wonder where your dark side lives while your good side is in control of your body? Well this is the place. Deep down your mind, where all your memories are stored. I entered all of your minds without you noticing. I made a deal with your dark sides. I said that if they do me a favor and hand over their good sides, I will allow them to take over their bodies forever, and be free. But once they gain control of their bodies, they must do as I say, and I told them to wipe out all living beings on Earth. They are co-operative, very co-operative. Observe."   
They were suddenly transported to Sanjuu's house. Sanjuu saw himself getting up from the ground where he fell, and walked towards the city centers.   
"Finally, I'm free. Time to take care of a few business." The evil Sanjuu smiled.   
"No! Stop! You're not me! Stop controlling me!" Sanjuu screamed. He tried to move, but he was nailed onto his chair, unable to move anything except for his head.   
"It's no use. He cannot hear you." The voice explained.   
Then, they saw both Verdura and Godan doing the same thing. Getting up from where they fell, and walking towards the city center. Then, they were finally transported to Kaze's backyard. Kaze's body, however, kept lying there, and did not move.   
"What? Hm... I seem to have had some problems with this one. Although I wasn't able to find his dark side in his mind, I was sure that it would do as I say. I guess I was wrong, it wasn't as co-operative as I thought."   
Kaze, who was able to move, ran towards his body. He examined it, and jumped into it. Then, he woke up, and realized that he was lying in the backyard.   
"Was that a dream? What happened?" He asked himself.   
"What? How could this happen? How did the good side of Kaze continue to control his body. Didn't I trap his mind deep down into his thoughts? He was with the three saiyans just a while ago! But how?" The shadowed one panicked.   
"Ha! Having some problem there?" Sanjuu teased as they saw Kaze getting up.   
"Silence!!" The shadowed man yelled. He waved his arms, and portal apppeared in front of him, and he entered it.   
"Where is everyone?" Kaze asked himself. He looked around the backyard, there were no rain, the ground was dry, and he was alone. Just then, a portal appeared in front of Kaze, and the shadowed one stepped out from it.   
"You! It wasn't a dream! It... it was real? But... what happened?" Kaze asked.   
"If I can't get you to do what I wish you to do, then you will die!" The shadowed one started to glow, getting ready to fire a blast.   
"Ah! No!" Kaze screamed, and he ran as fast as he could. He sneaked behind the shadowed one and jumped into the portal which he opened earlier. Once he was inside the portal, he was able to see the other 3, and the chairs they were sitting in.   
"Kaze! What happened? Where were you?" Sanjuu asked.   
"I was here all with you four along! Unlike you guys, I was able to move from the chairs. I tried calling out to you guys but you guys couldn't see me nor hear me. I was able to walk towards my body and gain control of it. I was alone in my backyard when I woke up, and I couldn't see you guys until I sneaked into that portal over there. But right now, you guys have got to get out of here, c'mon!" Kaze ran towards Sanjuu. The shadowed one came back into the portal right after Kaze did.   
"Stop! Don't you even try to free any of them!" He warned.   
"Me? I can free them? Thanks for the info!" Kaze joked.   
"Stay out!"   
"Or else what?" Kaze said as he grabbed Sanjuu by the arm.   
Sanjuu realized that he was able to move again, and ran with Kaze towards the portal.   
"Stop!!!!" The shadowed one yelled as he tried to close the portal. However, Kaze and Sanjuu jumped out just in time.   
Once they were out, the were not longer able to see the others.   
"Sanjuu! What happened!? You can move again! What happened?" Kaze asked.   
"Well, the freaky guy did say my beliefs were right, right? So then even the ones I didn't say during the presentation must be right too. Well then, according to my imagination, that portal is the gate between the mind world and the physical world. We can see you from the mind world, but you can't see us from the physical world. So, when you jumped into that portal, you were able to see us. No two sides of an individual can be present in the physical world at the same time. Unless the individual that was in the mind world was touched by and brought out to the physical through a portal by someone that was there originally. That's what happened. You, somehow, escaped from that mind world, and went back to the physical world. You came back in your physical form, grabbed my by the arm, and dragged me back there with you. That's what happened." Sanjuu explained.   
"I see. But how did I escape?" Kaze questioned.   
"I.... Hm... I don't know.... That is a good question."   
"I wonder...."   
"We better get to our dark sides before they destroy this place. Let's go."   
Sanjuu grabbed Kaze by the arm, and flew towards the city center.   
"Damn those two. I guess I better take this matter into my own hands." The shadowed one growled. He has now transported the four to the area where the dark Godan, Verdura, and Sanjuu are presently at and opened another portal, then went into it.   
"You three!" He yelled, "Why hello there."   
"Well look who it is." The dark Sanjuu smirked.   
"You messed up! Now stop wasting time and destroy this city already. NOW! Just fire a blast already!" The shadowed one yelled.   
"Hey, it's good enough that we agreed to do what you told us. So don't push it." The Dark Verdura warned.   
"Don't forget, I was the one who set you free, my powers are still far beyond yours. It's you that shouldn't push me. Now fire a blast already!"   
"Why don't you do it yourself if you're so powerful? I see now, you can only order people around, but truly, you have no power." Godan laughed.   
"Quiet!" The shadowed one glowed. With that glow, all three of the dark sides collapsed onto the ground. "Try something like that again and I will show no mercy."   
"Fine! We'll do as you say. We'll destroy his small, useless place." Verdura accepted, and charged up.   
The other two followed. They created three dark energy balls, and fired it towards the city. A few seconds later, they saw visible flames coming from the tallest buildings at the city center.   
"I see them!! They're over there! Hurry, they've already begun!" Kaze yelled as he pointed towards the street beneath them.   
"Let's go!" Sanjuu nodded, and flew down.   
The two landed in front of the three dark sides.   
"Aw look, it's the other me. How weak." The dark Sanjuu laughed.   
"Weak? We have the same amount of power." Sanjuu protested.   
"But your mercy and your softness hide all the powers you have beneath you. Never letting you use your full strength. Weakling."   
"Enough! You three, finish these two now." The shadowed one demanded.   
"My pleasure to." The Dark Sanjuu obeyed.   
Without hesitation, the three blasted at Kaze first. Kaze slid 10 metres down the road, and blood ran down his face.   
"You leave him out of this! If you want me then c'mon and get me!" Sanjuu yelled.   
The three fought Sanjuu, and lured him up into the sky.   
"Weakling! You're afraid to use your powers at full strength because you're afraid of hurting the surroundings. You're dead." The dark Sanjuu teased.   
The three fought Sanjuu at the same time, and he was no match. Sanjuu was surrounded by all three of the dark sides, and they prepared to combine a blast and throw it towards him.   
Just as they were ready to throw the blast at Sanjuu, they saw an old lady pushing a baby cart walking down the street towards them.   
"Hey, let's kill the old and the young first! This'll be fun! To see their blood stain the ground!" Godan laughed.   
"No! Don't you dare!!!" Sanjuu pleaded.   
"Yes, let's do it." Verdura laughed. They changed their mind, and threw that huge blast they've created towards the two innocent individuals. Sanjuu rushed to try and get to the old lady and her baby. However, as he was passing his dark side, he was kneed in the stomach. He felt a sharp pain, and saw blurs for a second. Right after he cleared his mind, he saw two bodies lying in the broken pavement. Behind the smoke, the old lady laid there with blood all over. The cart was burned to the skeleton and a pile of flesh lay beside it.   
"N...no...." Sanjuu managed to blurt out. Suddenly, he was hit from the back by someone else. For the next few minutes, he was half conscious. He felt his body falling, and hitting the ground, hard. His body made a crack on the ground, and the cracks lengthened as the three dark sides landed behind him. He shook his head, and slowly trying to get on his knees.   
"Sanjuu! Turn... Super saiyan!" Kaze yelled as he managed to walk towards them. He was right beside the unclosed portal at the time, and only half a meter away from the shadowed one.   
"Not another word from you!" The shadowed one said as he swung Kaze and threw him right in front of Sanjuu.   
Dark Godan and Dark Verdura grabbed Sanjuu and pulled him up by the arms.   
"C'mon Sanjuu, you're our last hope." Kaze pleaded as he tried to get up.   
"I.... Can't...." Sanjuu whispered.   
"That Kaze boy over there's getting quite annoying master. Say, why don't you make him one of us?" Dark Sanjuu asked.   
"Yes, yes, that I will do. If his dark side won't take control on its own, I will make it come out and take control of this body." The shadowed one laughed. He grabbed Kaze by the collar, and he started glowing. Soon, Kaze was also glowing.   
"Kaze... no...." Sanjuu said weakly.   
The shadowed one stopped glowing, and let go of Kaze. Kaze then turned towards the three dark sides and Sanjuu, and smirked evilly.   
"Welcome to the club, Kaze." Dark Sanjuu smirked.   
"Hello, dark side of Kaze, I've set you free. Now destroy that weakling over there." The shadowed one smiled as he placed his hands on Kaze's shoulders.   
"Yes master, that I will do." Kaze nodded.   
"No... not you too Kaze. Please..." Sanjuu whined.   
"Sorry, friend, but I guess you're going to have to die at a fairly young age. If only we could let you see what we'll do to this world." Kaze laughed.   
"No... No!!" Kaze cried, "The pain of loss... Kaze's right, maybe turning super saiyan is the only chance I'll have.... But how can I?"   
"Turning super saiyan? You must be kidding me. Besides, even if you do, your dark side will also be able to turn super saiyan and destroy you."   
"No! This is not what will happen! It isn't!" A tear rolled down his eye.   
"Aww.. look, little Sanjuu's crying. So are you going to cry more when I do this?" The dark Sanjuu powered up, and fired a blast towards the city again, causing more flames to ignite. "And to think, you are the one who did all this. After all, we are the same person, aren't we?"   
"NO! I won't let you do anymore harm! I won't let this happen! I will NEVER let the Earth be destroyed, ESPECIALLY NOT BY ANY OF YOU!!!!, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Sanjuu screamed, and he let out all of the anger that was buried beneath him. He thought about how heartless his dark side was, and how many people they've killed in one night. "YOU WILL ALL PAY!!!!" Sanjuu screamed, and suddenly, everything flashed. By the time everyone got back their vision, Sanjuu had golden hair, and was obviously, a super saiyan.   
Kaze looked at Sanjuu with amusement, then quickly glanced around. Kaze noticed that he was right next to the portal. Kaze took a few steps towards Sanjuu, before he quickly dashed back and jumped into the portal.   
"What!?" Everyone there said surprisingly.   
Inside the portal, Kaze grabbed the trapped Godan and Verdura.   
"Hurry, you've got to help Sanjuu!" He yelled.   
"We saw you guys fighting. Sanjuu's a super saiyan! And you.... How come you haven't turned into your dark side?" Godan asked.   
"I think I know why, I'll explain later, c'mon!" Kaze led the two towards the portal, and jumped out.   
"What!? No!" The shadowed one growled.   
"You three are together now, you guys can defeat these dark sides! I know you can!" Kaze cheered.   
"Kaze? What? You're..." Sanjuu said with amusement.   
"Don't worry, I'll explain it all later.." Kaze said.   
"Err... I'll deal with you later you pest!" The shadowed one cursed as he brutally threw Kaze to the sidewalks far away, "Dark Sanjuu! Turn into a super saiyan! Now!"   
"Yes master!" Dark Sanjuu nodded, "You're not the only one who can perform this trick Sanjuu." Dark Sanjuu powered up to maximum. The glow around him kept on shining stronger and stronger. His power levels kept on increasing. Just when everyone thought the dark Sanjuu was actually going to become a super saiyan too, all of his powers dropped to zero.   
The dark Sanjuu panted, and was out of energy.   
"What's wrong with you!? Why did you stop?" The shadowed one asked.   
"I... I don't know! Something's wrong!" Dark Sanjuu panicked.   
"I'll tell you why he can't become a super saiyan." Sanjuu said, "In order to become a super saiyan, one must gather all their emotions and let it out. Especially the pain of loss. When I was becoming a super saiyan, all I thought about was saving the world, and the innocent souls that died today. I was sad that not only did I let all this happen, but also because it was also me who did much of the damage. However, my dark side, being totally heartless, can never feel these emotions. By not being able to use the power of the heart, he can never surpass the stage of becoming a super saiyan. Never! Now you see why?"   
"But.... But..." The shadowed one said.   
"Let's waste no more time and take care of these three now!" Godan suggested.   
"Yeah." Sanjuu nodded.   
The three good sides flew up into the sky, and Godan also turned Super Saiyan.   
"What do we do?" The dark Sanjuu asked.   
"We.... We fight back!" Dark Verdura said.   
Now, all six of them powered up, and was ready to blast. Then, at the same time, they threw their most powerful blast at each other, and it collided in the middle. Slowly, the blasts of the good sides pushed the blasts of the dark sides back to them, until it finally reached them.   
"Ha ha ha ha ha! Fools! Can't you see? It's impossible to destroy your dark sides! No matter how hard you try! All your effort has gone to waste!" The shadowed one laughed.   
"That's where you're wrong!" Sanjuu smirked. "According to my presentation and beliefs, which you said was 100% correct, yes, I did say that no matter how hard we try to destroy our other side, it will always be there. But at the end, I clarified that by saying it isn't scientifically, and naturally possible. However, the power of the super natural can bend the rules, and this is by far the most super natural incident I've ever been in."   
"And that is proven true by me." Kaze spoke, "You want to know why I didn't turn into my dark side when you tried? And why I was able to gain the control of my body? I know the reason now, for sure, and I'll tell you. Two years ago, you used me as your puppet for world domination. You turned me into an evil creature. Because at the time I didn't dare to do anything law abiding, I was always picked on, and because I was always the good one who was always polite and nice, my dark side was unbelievably strong. With your help, my dark side gained the power to fight like saiyans can. However, because that incident can fall into the super natural category, Godan was able to turn into a super saiyan, and destroy my evil self. So you see? I no longer have a dark side, therefore you cannot call upon it. It was your own mistake that led you to this! Now you will meet your downfall!"   
"N...No! That's not true! It can't be true!" The shadowed one panicked.   
"Oh yes it can, it just happened! AYAHHH!!!" The three good sides put the rest of their power into the blast, and with one last effort, the blast reached the dark sides, and destroyed them. As the blast expanded, it was about to reach the Shadowed one.   
"I will be back! And next time, I will show no mercy!" The shadowed one announced, as he quickly withdrew into the portal, closed it, and disappeared.   
For a few minutes, the three warriors stayed up in the sky to catch their breath, and turned back to normal. After they came down, they ran towards Kaze.   
"You OK?" Sanjuu asked, wiping the blood of his head.   
"Yeah, I'm fine, and you guys?" Kaze questioned.   
They nodded to insure that they're fine.   
"I can't believe we did this." Sanjuu said. He punched the ground, and looked up at the city center that was in roaring flames. They heard sirens everywhere.   
"We're responsible for all these damages." Verdura nodded.   
"We're monsters!" Godan yelled.   
"No! It's not any of you guys' fault. If anyone was to blame, it would be that guy in the shadows. I mean, think of it this way. If you guys didn't show up at all, Earth would have been demolished. Things aren't as bad as it seems. You guys did the right things." Kaze said.   
"I guess you're right, kinda. But... we can't take all the credits. It was you that got us out of the mind world. Thanks Kaze. We couldn't have done it without you." Sanjuu thanked.   
"It's nothing."   
"What about all those people that died?" Godan asked.   
"Have you guys forgotten about the tests on the gas supply? Everyone in the city was evacuated for tonight. They were lucky. The only things that were damaged were the buildings. The only deaths are the deaths of that old lady and the baby. They were unfortunate, but.... we did our best, right?" Kaze cheered.   
"Yes. I believe so." Sanjuu agreed.   
"I guess it's a happy ending after all." Godan smiled.   
"And don't forget, Sanjuu, you're a super saiyan." Verdura stated.   
"Alright!" Sanjuu jumped.   
"Well guys, I'm heading back." Kaze announced.   
"Yeah, it's really late now." Sanjuu said.   
"See you all on Monday, and hopefully no sooner." Kaze joked as he walked off.   
"Bye all! See ya!" Godan flew away.   
"Congrats Sanjuu, get those injuries taken care of soon ok? Bye!" Verdura took off.   
"Thanks, take care! See you on Monday!" Sanjuu waved.   
Sanjuu looked up at the sky, powered up, and flew towards the brightest star.   
He smiled as he got further and further away from the burning buildings, and felt the cool summer air against his skin.   
"This is only our second adventure... I'm sure it won't get any easier in the future. But whatever there is in store for us, we're ready for it." He said to him self, "Yeah!" He screamed as he flew as fast as he can towards the direction of his home. 

**  
  
_.-'`'-._The End_.-'`'-._ **

  
  
Stuff from person who wrote this story (No, I REFUSE to call myself an author!): Well, episode 1 was written 1 and a half years ago. At least now my writing skills have increased somewhat since then. YAY!! GOT 85 IN ENGLISH!!!!! 85!!!!!!!!! I use to get 68, 75 tops, BUT THIS YEAR I GO 85!!!!!! EIGHTY FREAKN' FIVE!!!! Ahem... yeah. I think this story is better than the last one, MUCH better. Oh, if you didn't get the part where Kaze's dark side was already destroyed, that's in the first story. As awful as it is, you'll need to read it to understand this story fully. I must admit, this story is VERY undragonball Z ish. But... it's been a while since I watched DBZ. Meh.... That's all. Look at the sucky illustrations (For both the 1st story and this one) by me at: 


End file.
